


Sleeping Tiger

by AngelZash



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelZash/pseuds/AngelZash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony falls asleep on the couch. Steve doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve/Tony (title?)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6758) by vac-laboratory on Tumblr. 



> This is just a little fic I whipped up really fast based on a GORGEOUS pic I saw, and reblogged, on Tumblr. It's very lightly edited, so if you find any mistakes or have any constructive criticism, feel free to speak up! I just wrote it quickly for a bit of a break from everything else I was SUPPOSED to be doing. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve sat watching Tony sleep, mesmerized despite himself by how the prickly inventor could look so innocent and sweet as he slept when he was a smart-mouthed terror whenever he was awake. _How does he manage that_ , Steve wondered as his eyes roved over the other’s face, soft in sleep and tinged with a light flush that made Tony look years younger.

Tony wasn’t the youngest team member, and he certainly wasn’t the easiest to get along with.  He was still extremely handsome though, and drew Steve to him like a magnet. That was probably part of the reason Steve was always so irritated with the man.

Why couldn’t Steve control himself when he was around Tony? And why couldn’t Tony just be a normal human being for once and _stop_ reeling him in with his wit and genius? Tony acted like he didn’t care about anyone or anything, but he’d invented a suit of armor, a powerful weapon that he could have made _BILLIONS_ off of, only to use it to become a superhero and help people! He’d even _lost_ money closing down the weapons department of his company. He obviously cared quite a lot for people, so why didn’t he just let people see what a good man he could be? _Why couldn’t he just act like the caring, generous human being Steve knew he was?!_

Steve swallowed the rising anger down and leaned forward to better view the circles under Tony’s eyes. They were dark, but he’d seen them deeper in the short time he’d known Tony. The other man needed to take better care of himself. If only Steve knew of a way to convince him to. He could make friends with Tony, but, even if Steve could control himself long enough to become Tony’s friend, nobody wanted to be nagged by their friends.

He did wish he could be Tony’s friend though. If only so that he could figure out the dichotomy of Tony’s nature. Maybe he could understand him then.

Tony stirred a bit, interrupting Steve’s line of thought.  His head lolled back as he stretched luxuriously, drawing Steve’s attention to his surprisingly well-defined muscles. Swallowing, Steve tried to not notice how sensuous the other man seemed when he moved like that. It made him aware of how very much he appreciated Tony’s appearance. And how very much that appreciation _wasn’t_ from an aesthetic point of view.

Blinking blearily, Tony’s gaze settled on Steve. His eyes went wide after a moment when his brain had caught up to him and then they narrowed slightly as Tony shifted to sit up from his position of lounging against the back of the sofa.

“What?” Tony rubbed the back of his neck as he rolled his head to loosen the muscles there. “You think I can cause trouble in my sleep too?”

Steve snorted. Tony could find trouble in paradise! “Well… It is you we’re talking about.”

Surprisingly, Tony laughed. “True! I guess I’m just that good.”

Tony turned a lop-sided, self-deprecating grin on Steve, and Steve found he just had to answer it with one of his own. Tony’s smile turned warm and genuine at that, inciting Steve’s to grow even larger with hope.

Maybe there was hope after all…

 


End file.
